Fuckin' Perfect
by Georgiiee'Leiigh'Styles'x
Summary: Jorja has always had a bad life, but Harry is sure he can make it all better, and give her the happily ever after she deserves. Harry Styles Oneshot/Songfic. Fuckin' Perfect By Pink.


**Fuckin' Perfect**

**Jorja+Harry. Jorja has always had a bad life, but Harry is sure he can make it all better, and give her the happily ever after she deserves.**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,  
Dug my way out, blood and fire,  
Bad decisions, that's alright,  
Welcome to my silly life.  
_

I sat on my bed thinking back to what had happened not too long ago, my dad had, once again beaten me. I sat up and hugged my knees, wrapping my arms tightly around them. I held back all the tears threatening to fall. I don't know what I ever did to make my life such a nightmare. My thoughts slowly drifting back to what my dad had just done…

_I went to open the door, dreading what was to come, not sure whether he was sober or drunk, I hoped he was sober; he wouldn't be as bad that way. _

_I slowly opened the door, holding my breath as I walked in, I saw the bottle in his hand, oh no, he was drinking. He hadn't noticed me, so I attempted to close the door as quietly as I could, and go upstairs. But no much luck, he turned to me and slowly walked over, I started to back away, but as I did he ran over to me and grabbed my hair. He smashed my head into the nearest doorframe and then chucked me onto the floor._

_My dad then grabbed his bottle and smashed it on the doorframe he smacked my head against a few seconds ago. He then smashed the bottle into me, over and over, until I finally blacked out._

I still can't believe he would do this to me, ever since my mum left it started. Apparently I remind him of her too much, and he can't handle it. Yeah, whatever, bullshit much?

I sighed, and collapsed backwards onto my bed, grabbing my book, it was based on Romeo and Juliet, but a modern version, and what it would have been more like if it was now.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss 'No way, it's all good,'  
It didn't slow me down.  
_

I was close to falling asleep, I tried to stay awake and finish my book, but I didn't think that was going to happen. I closed my eyes for a few seconds when I suddenly heard the beep of my phone, meaning I had a text. _Most likely from Harry_. I smiled as my eyelids fluttered open and I reached for the blackberry on the side table my mum had got me before she left. I checked who it was from, and I was right, it was my best friend Harry Styles. I opened it and it read:

_Come round? I need someone to talk to, you first came to mind :)xxx_

I smiled at my phone, I checked the time_, half ten? Is he serious? _I rolled my eyes and replied anyway:

_Sure, but you owe me, it's late -.- x be there in like twenty miins xxx_

I put my phone back down and went to change into something else as I was sat on my bed in my pyjamas that consisted of a top/jumper thing Harry gave to me one night when I was cold, and my joggers.

So I got up and went to my wardrobe, I quickly picked out black leggings, a white vest top, a pink hoodie and my black boots.

I then went to my bedroom mirror and applied make-up to cover up my bruises. I know Harry's my best friend and everything, but I can't tell him, he would go mental. Literally mental.

Once I was satisfied with my make-up, I tied my hair up in a messy bun, and left quietly through the window. I ran straight down the road to Harry's house, and round to his bedroom window. I quickly looked around for a pebble of some sort; I found one and threw it, slightly tapping his window quietly. I waited for a few minutes, when he didn't arrive I sighed, found another one, and threw it again, but I realised too late as his window opened, causing the small pebble to hit him lightly on the face. I giggled and climbed up; he laughed quietly and let me in.

_Mistaken, always second guessing,  
Underestimated, look I'm still around,  
_

I sat quietly on his bed while he went to grab something to eat, only now realising how hungry I really am. He came back up and handed me a packet of prawn cocktail crisps, my favourite! "So Jorja," He started, smiling at me, with his cute, dimpled smile.

"So Harry," I copied, smiling back, gazing into his green eyes. No doubt about it, I had the most gorgeous best friend ever, he was literally _hot._ He had adorable dimples, with beautiful green eyes, and amazing curly hair.

"Hey, wait a second," He mumbled, staring at me, scanning my features. I stayed completely still, and then I realised what he's on about…

He scanned a hand over my cheek, where my huge bruise had been forming for weeks, I have just been able to cover it up, but it must have been noticeable. I flinched in pain at the contact with the bruise; he carefully pulled me closer, he pulled me onto his lap and started to remove my make-  
up, he gasped at the sight of all my bruises. I turned away, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked me, I turned back to him, the tears now slowly falling from my eyes. "M-m-my d-dad," I stuttered, trying to force out the words, he looked furious, he went to get up, but I pulled him back down, "P-please d-don't," I mumbled, he nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than fucking perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

"I hate my life," I sighed after I calmed down a bit, "Everything is horrible, the only good thing about it, is you."

I looked up at him, he looked down at me, and I sat still on his lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Anyone that didn't know me and Harry would think we were going out. "I mean, everything always falls apart, I always have something bad going on, and it's horrible."

_You're so mean when you talk,  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head,  
Make them like you instead_

__Harry sighed and looked down at me, "Jorja, your life may be bad, but you're perfect, trust me," He told me, smiling down at me, causing me to smile. He always has this effect on me.

"I'm really not," I muttered, my smile turning into a frown.

"Whatever you say," He laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

"How am I?" I asked, wanting to honestly know what he thought was so perfect about me, "But be completely honest."

"Well you're absolutely stunning-" He started, but I had to interrupt him.

"Bullshit," I said smiling up at him innocently.

"Why do you always put yourself down?" He asked me frowning.

"I don't, I just say the truth that no one else has the guts to say to me, cause they know you'll smash em for being a twat to me," I told him honestly.

"No I smash them because I know they're wrong," He corrected. I rolled my eyes and continued to disagree.

I shook my head and sighed, "You know you're wrong, right?" I laughed, "Don't you remember the saying?"

"What? Jorja Leigh Hands is always right?" He asked laughing at me.

"Yeaah buddy!" I exclaimed using a saying one of our friends, Niall seems to say a lot.

"Oh dear Georgie," He laughed, looking me in the eyes, I smiled at him. He started to lean inwards, I realised what he was doing, so I lent in too.

His lips connected with mine, we kissed for a while before parting, then looking each other in the eyes, leaning in so our foreheads touched, and just sat there smiling looking like idiots.

"So I take that as you like me?" I asked looking straight into his gorgeous green eyes.

"What was your first clue?" He smirked; I laughed leaning in or another kiss.

_So complicated,  
Look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred,  
Such a tired game.  
_

"My life may not be perfect, but I have you," I smiled.

"Your life aint perfect, but you are," He told me; I shook my head, still not believing him.

"I'm not," I laughed, "Trust me, you know me, but you don't too."

"Well, let me get to know you," He told me gazing deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't want to know," I smiled, looking away, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes I do," He answered, grabbing my cheeks and turning me to face him once again. I smiled at him, and thinking about how amazing he is, and how I can trust him. He's perfect, everything I need.

I can trust him, can't I?

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of,  
Chased down all my demons,  
I've seen you do the same,  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

"Okay, well, my mum left us two years ago, my dad beats me, all the time, sober and drunk," I started, he then wiped my cheeks, only now realising I was crying, I breathed in and out to calm myself.

"You don't have to carry on," Harry told me soothingly.

"I don't mind," I shrugged, "I was bullied since I was five, and still get bullied now, and my dad sometimes sexually harassed me, and I g-got r-raped a few m-months a-ago."

I then jumped into his arms and started to cry harder and harder.

Harry rubbed my back soothingly, I then heard my phone vibrate, I checked the caller id; _it was my dad._ I cringed at the thought, and declined it, putting it back in my pocket.

I sat back up and looked at Harry, his eyes melting into mine. I smiled up at him, forgetting everything, until I heard my phone vibrate twice, meaning I have a text.

I opened it up, it read: _I know where you are, and you're going to regret leaving. Harry's going to hate you after this. I'm on my way._

I gasped and started to panic, "N-no," I muttered to myself, Harry looked at me confused and asked what was wrong. All I had to do was show him the text, and he realised what I was on about.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than fucking perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.  
_

We jumped outside of his window, and ran to our secret place, it was at the beach, there was a secret spot, only me and Harry knew about. It was beautiful at the beach, we snuck in and we sat down on the chairs we put in there, we sat there in silence for a while before Harry broke the silence by saying; "You don't have to live like this you know."

I looked at him confused before asking, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we move in together, far away from here, leave everything behind and start again," He told me, seriously.

"What about your friends and family?" I asked, I didn't want him to give up everything, just for me, I'm not worth it.

"I don't care, the only true friend is now my girlfriend, and I can always visit my family, trust me I want to do this for you," He told me, with pure honesty.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer,  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard,  
And it's a waste of my time.  
_

Oh, what do I do? He wants to do this for me, but I feel as if he's only doing this for me 'cause he feels bad.

"Harry I-" I think he knew what I was about to say, that I was about to disagree, because he silenced me with a passionate kiss to the lips.

I smiled at him and told him, "Okay Harry we'll do it," I smiled wider than I ever have before. Harry was now my boyfriend, the most amazing boy ever. He also is taking me away from the pain and suffering, and making my life a whole lot better. My life is turning upside down in an instant.

"What do we do now? About my dad?" I asked.

He thought for a minute before answering with, "Well he doesn't know about where we are right now, so we'll leave it for now, and go back to mine tomorrow morning, my mum doesn't mind, she likes you. Also we can get your stuff once your dad goes out to work."

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss, he did the same…

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere,  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time,  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (Why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah)  
pretty, pretty, pretty, please_

"There's just one more thing I need to settle with you," He started after we pulled away.

I looked at him confused, "What's that?"

"You're amazing Jorja, why don't you believe me?" Harry asked me with a confused look.

"Because I know there's nothing good about me," I argued laughing.

He shook his head before pulling me into his arms and rocking me back and forth gently, before singing in an absolutely beautiful voice;

__

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than fucking perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than fucking perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.  


His voice sent shivers down my spine, I smiled up at him, he has given me my happily ever after I have been dreaming of having with him for years.

I finally realised, I didn't need loads of things to make my life perfect, all I needed was Harry. He made my life complete, he made everything worthwhile.

He's complete my life, he's made everything perfect, I smiled, listening to his voice and settling in his arms, before I fell silently asleep…


End file.
